It is common practice to apply lubricants (e.g., grease) and other friction modifying materials onto railroad rails, such as to the tops or sides of the rails at or near curves, turnouts, switches and other locations where such materials are needed or desired. As applied to the rails, such materials either reduce or increase the friction where necessary to improve train performance and reduce wear on both the rails and the train wheels.
In the case of a friction modifying material that controls the friction between the train wheel and the rail, the conventional practice is to apply the material to the top of the rail to contact the train wheels. However, such prior art devices have been less than satisfactory for any number of reasons.
It is an objective of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for delivering such material to a rail head.